callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pipeline
"The Pipeline" is the fourth level in Call of Duty 2. Characters *Vasili Ivanovich Koslov (playable) Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started The player will spawn near a pipe. Go inside and take a left. Keep going until the player gets to a hole on the left side. Look down, and watch a halftrack drive up. They'll notice the player no matter what, so open fire as soon as the player encounters them. When they've ran off, keep going until a corner is reached. Let the player's allies go ahead, because they'll get shot up and so will the player if the allies are followed. Once the player stops hearing banging metal, continue. The troops on the ground will try to take potshots at the player, but it won't hurt a lot if they score a hit. Keep going, and if wanted, taking shots at the guys on the ground. When the player reaches a fork, turn left. Going right leads to a dead-end. As the player advances, look at the bottom left and right sides. There are troops on both sides (left has some guys near a fire and right has some guys behind a barrier), so open fire if the player wants some action. Otherwise, continue until a dead end is reached. There's a path near on the right, so go in it. This time, there's a mortar crew that the player can fire at. Taking them out would be really nice for the player's allies, even though it doesn't affect anything, gameplay-wise. Be careful when the player gets near a hole on the right side; a scripted grenade will be thrown into the pipe when entered by the player, so get close enough to the hole so that the grenade is thrown, the get back ASAP. When it blows up, keep on going until the player reaches the end. Image:pipespawn.png|Spawn. Image:pipetroops1.png|The first troops you'll see inside the pipe. They'll see you no matter what, so open fire as soon as you see them. Image:pipetroops2.png|The troops you didn't kill will be here. Image:pipeshotup.png|If you follow your allies past the curved corner, you're gonna get killed with them. Image:pipefork.png|The fork. Image:pipetroops3.png|The troops on the right just past the fork. Image:pipetroops4.png|The troops on the left just past the fork. Image:pipewriting.png|Follow where the writing is. Image:pipetroops5.png|Take out the mortar crew for the sake of your allies. Image:pipetroops6.png|The last set of troops. Image:pipegren.png|The scripted grenade is thrown here. Be careful! Image:pipegettingout.png|The end of the pipe section. Taking the Station The player will now be in a large train depot. On the right side of the building is a depot filled with SVT-40s, PPShs and RGD-33 grenades. Pick up what is wanted, then head through the right door into a trench. Stay crouched. There's an MG42 in a nearby tower, and it can tear the player up if they decide to stand. Even when the player is crouched, it can still do damage, so don't be surprised if the player goes into "critical" mode once or twice. There's a scoped G43 in the trench, so pick it up if it is wanted. This time, there will be another G43 in the map, so expect to find more ammo. Keep going through the trench until a slope is reached. Go up it and take a right. When the player is near the station, flank it from the right. Take out the gunners at the front first, then toss a few grenades inside to take out some troops. If the player wishes to, the player can snipe the gunners with a rifle, then attack the troops with an SMG. When it's safe, get inside. Keep going forward and check corners in case there might be troops behind them. When the player sees a room on the opposite side, toss a few grenades in there to take out the troops. Go into that room and go up the stairs. There's usually a troop on the stairs, so be careful. When the player reaches the stairs, the pllayer will be in the tower that had that PITA MG42 from earlier. Throw a few grenades in there, then go in and wipe out the survivors with an SMG. Image:pipesuppliesanddoor.png|Supplies on the right side of the room you get out of. Image:pipetotrench.png|To the trench. Image:pipeg431.png|The first scoped G43. It's inside the trench. Image:pipeexitrench.png|The slope on the right side exits the trench. Image:pipegoingright.png|When the player leaves the trench, go right and approach the train station. Image:pipegoingtotower.png|Go straight to enter the tower. Image:pipetower.png|Inside the tower. Throw a few grenades to surprise them. Defending the Station Now that the station has been taken, it needs to be defended. Go to the opposite end of the MG42 and face the windows. Troops will be coming in from both sides, so the player will need to stay alert. In addition, some troops will be carrying MG42s, so keep an eye out for them. They'll cause heavy fire upon the station if they can set up. If the player hears any gunshots under them, check it out, because that might be troops coming up the stairs, ready to attack. The invasion will be over when a tank bursts through a warehouse on the left. Place a bomb on it. When the player goes down the stairs, the station will likely have troops everywhere. Toss a few grenades to take as many out as possible, then get the rest with an SMG. The player might have to retreat a few times, because the troops like to throw grenades at them. When the station is clear, go to the right of the boxcars and go forward towards the tank, taking out any enemies nearby. When the tank is near, throw a smoke grenade so that the tank doesn't spot the player when it is rushed. When the smoke screen is up, rush the tank and place a bomb on it. After it gets blown up, run to the left of the warehouse and toss a few grenades over the sandbag barrier. Get back to the right and go through the opening the tank had made. Keep going forward until the player sees an MG42 gunner to their left. Snipe him, then take control of his MG42 and wipe out everybody that was on the left side. When the area is cleared out, go behind the MG42 to grab ammo for the SVT-40 and PPSh, then go outside. Image:pipedefending1.png|Defend the station from the tower. Image:pipedefending2.png|Run outside and fight them there if you wanna make things really hard on yourself. Image:pipemess.png|Getting out of the tower to destroy the tank can get pretty hairy because of all the troops on the lower floor. Image:pipetank.png|The tank. Throw a smoke grenade in front of it so that it doesn't detect you while you're running up to it. Image:pipewarehouse1gunner.png|The gunner inside the warehouse. Image:pipewarehouse1supplies.png|The weapons behind the gunner. The Objectives The player will be able to take out two enemy hardpoints and an ammo depot in any way they choose. The ammo depot is in the center of the area and will give the player trouble if they try to hit the hardpoints, so take it out first. The Ammo Depot From the end of the warehouse, take a left until the player encounters some troops hiding behind a steel barrier. Flush them out with a grenade, then finish them off with an SMG. Go forward, tossing a grenade at the hole in the depot on the right. There's a troop that will try to snipe the player there, so he should be taken out ASAP. Keep following the wall until the player finds an opening. Look in, and the player will see troops almost right next to them. Mow them down with an SMG, then go up the stairs on the right. There's a scoped G43 to the left of the stairs, so grab it if it is wanted. Take a right, and find a ton of troops hiding behind mailboxes. Since there be enough grenades to flush all of them out, get into the room to draw them out, then go back and mow them down with the SMG. When everything is done with the room, take a right and the player will see that there's another mail room. This time, go to the far right and run down the columns while looking for troops. After clearing out the mail rooms, run back to the first mail room and take a right. there will be a small room with a few troops. Take them out, and the area will be cleared. Image:pipetodepot.png|Going to the depot. Image:pipegrenhere.png|Throw a grenade here to get the sniper off your back. Image:pipedepotentrance.png|The entrance to the depot. Be careful, there are two troops just past the entrance. Image:pipeg432.png|The second scoped G43. Image:pipedepot1.png|Inside the depot. Image:pipedepot2.png|The right mailbox room inside the depot. Hardpoint A (For the following sections, if the player has a scoped G43, snipe the defenders while advancing to the hardpoint, especially the MG42 gunners. If the player doesn't have one and wants one, it is in the ammo depot) Go back to the entrance used, but this time go forward until troops firing MG42s are seen. Throw a smoke grenade in front of them, then go left (when the smoke screen is up) until a trench is reached. Jump in it and begin mowing down the troops in it. They'll throw grenades at the player, so be prepared to move back. When the trench is clear, move up and mow down everybody with an SMG. That will take care of Hardpoint A. Image:pipetrench.png|Going into the trench. Hardpoint C Now for Hardpoint C. From A, head straight until the player can hear MG42 gunners across from them. Open fire. Toss a smoke grenade near them. When the screen is up, run to either their left or right side and mow them down with an SMG. Then, go up and mow the rest down. Image:pipetohpc.png|Going to Hardpoint C from A. Image:pipehpc.png|Mowing down the troops in Hardpoint C. Exit After taking out all of the objectives, go to where the player's allies are. The player will exit the map when their allies are reached and reunited with. Image:pipeexit.png|The exit. Video Weapon Loadout Transcript Trivia *The building the player ends up in after traveling through the pipe in the beginning of the level, bears a strong resemblance to Warehouse 2 in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer map Pipeline. *Completing this mission and the previous mission will earn the "Veteran of Stalingrad '42" achievement on the Xbox 360 version. *When the player arrives at the warehouse at the end of the pipe, one will notice many people running from out from a passage in the ground. When the player walks down there, however, the door is shut. However, if the player is using a PC version and using the noclip console command, one can clip through the door to find there is a whole other, fully completed room. *There is a book about Old Tom Morris in the ground floor of the tower. *It is possible to find a scoped Gewehr 43 that the game will refer to as a Springfield. Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels